There's Another: Next Generation
by Tiana Koopa
Summary: Another story I made on devinatart. Set after my story "A Chance has been Given". The Koopalings' kids have grown up and some of them have their own family. Izzy, one of Iggy's sons, notices that his wife Hazel has been acting different lately. Find out what happens when he finds out the truth. Sorry for the bad summary
1. Acting different

**Another story I made on deviantart. It takes place after my other story "A Chance has been Given".**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

It's been a few years since Iggy and Kacey got back together with Tia and Roy. Their kids have grown up and a few have a family of their own. Izzy, now 25, was sitting on the couch while watching his daughters Angel and Issy play a game. Izzy still wore glasses like his parents and siblings. His hair also got longer, but he still keeps it tall like his father. Izzy still wears his black hoodie, black pants, and green shell.

Izzy smiled as he watched his kids play. He looked up when he heard foot steps. He saw his wife Hazel walk into the room. Hazel is a pink Yoshi with long brown hair and now wears a purple shirt with blue jeans and yellow shoes. For awhile, Izzy noticed that Hazel has been acting strange. Everytime he brought it up, she would always tell him that nothing's wrong.

_"Maybe it's just in my head."_ Izzy thought.

Izzy was walking around the kingdom thinking. He noticed that Hazel has been leaving the castle alot and coming back late at night. She would never tell him what she was doing or where she was going.

_"Could she be...cheating on me?"_ Izzy thought. He was lost in his thoughts when he bumped into someone. When he realized who it was, he started to smile.

"Jordan!" Izzy said, helping his friend up.

"Hi Izzy." Jordan replied as she hugged him. Izzy stared at her. Her black and pink hair has gotten longer, she wore a white shirt with a jean jacket, blue jeans, and white shoes. Jordan stared at her friend.

"Izzy?" She said. Izzy shook his head and smiled at her.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." He said.

"Oh. Well, what are you doing here?" Jordan asked.

"I was just taking a walk." Izzy replied.

"Can I walk with you?" Jordan asked.

"Sure." Izzy said. While the two walked, they started talking about what they've been doing and things that have happend to them.

"So Izzy, how's Hazel and the girls?" Jordan asked.

"Issy and Angel are good. I don't know about Hazel." Izzy replied.

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked. Izzy looked away and sighed.

"She's been acting different lately and leaving the castle alot. She always comes back late." Izzy said.

"Oh." Jordan said.

"I don't know what she's doing or where she is. I think she might be..." Izzy stopped, trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry." Jordan said, hugging him. Izzy hugged her back and cried. She wiped a tear away and smiled.

"Don't worry. Things will get better." Jordan said. Izzy smiled and hugged her.

Izzy walked back to the castle after talking with his friend. He was in a better mood after being with Jordan. Izzy walked inside and saw his daughters watching a movie with Luke.

"Where's Hazel?" Izzy asked them.

"She just left." Luke said.

_"I should've known."_ Izzy thought. He sat down and looked at a picture of him and his friends. He smiled when he saw Jordan in the picture.

_"I hope everything will get better."_ He thought.

* * *

**I hope you like it!**


	2. Curious

**Disclaimer: Only own my OCs!**

* * *

It was 1 AM when Hazel made it back to the castle. She opened the door and walked inside.

"Good. No one's up." Hazel said.

"Where have you been?" She heard a voice say. The lights came on and she saw Izzy staring at her.

_"Crap!"_ She thought.

"Well?" Izzy asked.

"I was with a friend." Hazel replied.

"Oh. Which friend?" Izzy asked.

"Uh, Stella! I was with Stella." Hazel said.

"Alright. Why didn't you call me?" He asked.

"We were having so much fun that I forgot to." She said.

"Alright. Just call next time." Izzy said and walked away. While she watched him leave, her phone started to ring. Hazel picked up the phone to see who was calling. She smiled and answered it.

"Hi sweetie." Hazel greeted.

"Hey. I had a great time tonight." The person on the other line said.

"Me too. You wanna come over here tomorrow?" Hazel asked.

"What about Izzy and the girls?" The guy asked.

"The girls will be with Tammy. Izzy said he was going to see some of his friends." Hazel said.

"Alright. What time should I come over?" He asked. Hazel thought for a moment.

"How about 2:00?" She asked.

"Sure." He said. They said goodbye and Hazel sat down smiling, not knowing that someone was listening to her conversation.

* * *

Izzy, Frankie, and Luke were in Luke's room watching a movie.

"This movie is awesome!" Luke said.

"Yeah!" Frankie cheered. He looked over at Izzy. He was silent.

"Izzy? Are you alright?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah." Izzy replied.

"Are you sure? You've been quiet since you got here." Luke said.

"It's Hazel. She's been acting different lately and she was talking to someone on the phone last night." He said.

"What did she say?" Frankie asked.

"She said that I was gonna be with you guys and the girls were going to be with Tammy today. She also wanted the other person to come over to the castle." Izzy explained.

"You should go talk to her." Luke said.

"Yeah. Maybe she'll tell you what's wrong." Frankie replied. Izzy smiled.

"Ok." Izzy then said goodbye and went back to his castle.

* * *

"Oh no! Izzy's back early." Hazel said.

"What? Where should I go?" The guy asked. Hazel grabbed his arm and they ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs. They made it to a door and Hazel opened it.

"You can leave through here." She said. The guy smiled and left.

Izzy walked inside and walked around.

"Hazel! Are you here?" Izzy yelled. He walked up the stairs and walked through the halls.

"Izzy! You're back!" Hazel said running up to him. She smiled and hugged him. When he hugged back, he noticed an odd smell coming from her.

"Hazel, why do you smell like Cologne?" Izzy asked.

"W-What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You smell like Cologne. It's really strong." Izzy said.

"I don't smell anything. It's just in your head." Hazel lied.

"Maybe it is." Izzy said. He sighed and decided to drop the subject...for now.

* * *

**That's it for now! I hope you like the story so far**


	3. Finding out Part 1

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

"Maybe I should let him come over today." Hazel picked up her phone and started dialing the number. It rang three times. Then the person answered.

"Hi Hazel." The person on the other line said.

"Hi. You wanna come over to the castle today?" Hazel asked.

"Isn't Izzy and the girls there?" He asked.

"No. They left earlier today." Hazel replied.

"Ok. I'll come." The guy said.

"You can come over now." Hazel said.

"Alright." They said goodbye and Hazel started to get ready.

* * *

Izzy was at the Crystal Kingdom talking to Penny and Stella. As they were talking, Izzy then thought of something.

"Hey Stella, what were you and Hazel doing when she was here?" Izzy asked.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"Hazel told me that she was with you a few days ago and came back late." Izzy said. Stella stared at him.

"She wasn't here Izzy." Stella said.

"But she..." Izzy thought for awhile and then stood up.

"I have to go now." He said.

"Where are you going?" Penny asked.

"I'm gonna find out what Hazel's been up to." Then Izzy left.

* * *

Izzy made it back to the castle and walked inside.

"Hazel!" Izzy screamed. There was no reply.

"Hazel! Are you here?" Izzy yelled. Still no reply. Izzy was about to walk up the stairs when he saw Hazel running to him.

"Izzy you're back!" Hazel said. She hugged him, but he pulled her off.

"What's wrong Izzy?" She asked.

"You're hiding something from me." Izzy said.

"What are you talking about?" Hazel asked.

"Stella told me that you weren't with her a few days ago. What are you hiding?" Izzy asked.

"Nothing!" Hazel said. Izzy walked passed her and went upstairs.

"Wait Izzy! Come back!" Hazel said as she followed him. She tried to lead him back downstairs, but Izzy went into their room.

_"I hope he didn't find out!"_ Hazel thought. Izzy looked at her.

"Why do you look nervous?" He asked. Hazel looked away.

"Hazel.." She didn't reply. Izzy walked up to her.

"Hazel, look at me." He said. Hazel turned around.

"I-Izzy! Let's g-go back downstairs-"

"I'm not going downstairs!" Izzy yelled. He walked closer to her. She backed away.

"Hazel, tell me what's going on." Izzy said. He looked around the room.

"Something's going on here." He said.

"Why do you think that?" Hazel asked.

"Because you want me to get out of here." Izzy replied. Then he heard something falling.

"What was that?" Izzy asked.

"It sounds like it came from downstairs. Let's go see what it was." Hazel grabbed his arm and tried to leave, but he pulled away.

"That sound came from the room." He walked back into the room. Izzy looked under the bed and looked behind the dresser. He looked on the floor and noticed a black hoodie and picked it up.

"This isn't mine." He said. Izzy slowly looked up at her. He walked up to her.

"You don't look so good Izzy. Maybe you should lay down." Hazel said as she backed away, blocking the closet.

"Move." Izzy said.

"No." Hazel said.

"Move!" Izzy said, now getting mad.

"No!" Hazel screamed.

"MOVE!" Izzy yelled. She moves. Izzy stared at the closet. Then he looked over at Hazel, who was crying. He looked back at the closet. Then he opened the closet. When he opened it, he couldn't believe who was inside.


	4. Finding out Part 2

**Here's chapter 4 :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

"Hehe. Hi Izzy." He said. Izzy was silent. He just stared at his cousin.

"Hazel... Ziggy... why?" Izzy finally said. They were silent again. Then Ziggy spoke again.

"I'm sorry Izzy." He said.

"How could you?" Izzy said looking away from them.

"I...I love him." Hazel said.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"I love him Izzy." Hazel replied.

"Why would you lie to me?" Izzy asked. He sighed and looked up at the two.

"Get out. Just leave." Izzy whispered.

"I'm sorry." Ziggy said as he left.

"Izzy? Are you alright?" Hazel asked.

"Leave. Me. ALONE!" He screamed. Hazel cried again and ran out of the castle.

* * *

**Sorry this was short. I couldn't think of anything else.**


	5. Izzy and Jordan

**Disclaimer: Only own my OCs!**

* * *

Jordan left her house and decided to go for a walk around town. As she was walking, she noticed someone sitting inside of a bar. When she got looked closer, she saw it was Izzy.

"What's he doing there?" Jordan wondered. She walked inside and sat next to him.

"Hi Izzy." Jordan greeted. Izzy turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Jordan."

"Izzy, what are you doing in here?" She asked.

"Remember when I told you about Hazel acting different?"

"Yeah. Why?" Jordan asked.

"Well last week when I went back home, I asked her what she was hiding and then..." Izzy looked away.

"What happend?" Jordan asked.

"I..I found my cousin...Ziggy inside of the closet and Hazel told me that she was cheating on me with him and said that she loved him." Jordan hugged him.

"I'm sorry Izzy." Izzy hugged back and tried to hold back his tears.

"But drinking won't help." Jordan said as she got up.

"Come on let's go." Jordan then took his hand and they ran out of the bar.

"Where are we going?" Izzy asked.

"To your favorite place." Jordan said as they continued running. Soon they stopped when they made it to the place.

"The mall?" Izzy asked.

"Yes." They went inside and looked at some clothes. Izzy held up a pink dress and looked at it.

"Would I look good in this?" He asked making Jordan laugh.

"You're so weird." Jordan said. Later they went to the food court to get some hotdogs. The two sat and talked.

"So Izzy, are you going to stay at the castle?" Jordan asked.

"No. I can't stay there with _her._ I don't know where I'll stay at yet." Izzy replied.

"Hmm. Well, you can stay with me if you want." Jordan said.

"Really? Thanks!" Izzy said.

Later that day the two went back to Jordan's house to watch a movie. Two hours later the movie was over and the two talked for awhile.

"That movie was great!" Jordan said.

"Yep." Izzy replied. They stared at eachother for awhile. Then Izzy started to move closer to her. He put his face closer to hers, making her blush.

"Izzy, what are you-" Then Izzy kissed her.

_"What is he doing?!"_ Jordan thought. She wanted to push him off of her, but she couldn't. He stopped and stared at her. She then pulled him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him again. Then she stopped.

"Izzy we shouldn't be doing this." Jordan said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"You're married and I feel guilty doing this behind Hazel's back." Jordan replied.

"She cheated on me, so I guess it's ok to cheat on her one time." Izzy said.

"Well alright." Izzy carried Jordan bridal style and went to her room. He layed her on her bed and locked the door. He climbed on top of her and kissed her. She kissed him back and helped him get undressed.

* * *

**Hope this was good.**


	6. Missing daddy

**Disclaimer: Only own my OCs.**

* * *

Angel was walking back to her room when she heard someone crying. She noticed that the sound was coming from her sister's room. Angel walked inside to find Issy crying on her bed.

"Issy, what's the matter?" Angel asked.

"I miss daddy." Issy sobbed. Angel sat next to her and hugged her.

"I know. I miss him too."

"We haven't seen him in a long time! Where is he?" Issy asked.

"I don't know." Angel replied. The two sisters looked up when they heard someone walk into the room. It was Ziggy. He sat down next to the girls.

"What's wrong Issy?" He asked.

"I want my daddy to come home. Do you know where he is?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't know." Ziggy replied.

"Why did he leave?" Angel asked.

"I'm not sure. But I think he'll be back soon." Ziggy lied.

"Alright!" Issy cheered.

"I can't wait to see him again!" Angel said.

"Should we tell them?" Hazel asked Ziggy.

"Yeah, but not yet." Ziggy replied.

"I just hope they won't be that upset." Hazel said.

"They're gonna be upset. They're probably gonna hate me." Ziggy said.

"No they won't." Hazel said and hugged him.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter wasn't long enough.**


	7. Still missing daddy

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

"Hi girls." Tammy greeted and hugged her nieces. Hazel asked her and Collin to watch the girls for the day.

"Hi. Where's Ronnie?" Issy asked.

"He's in his room." Tammy replied.

"Ok!" Angel said and the girls ran to his room.

"Hi Ronnie!" Angel said and hugged him.

"Hi guys." Ronnie replied and hugged them.

"What are you doing?" Issy asked.

"Just playing video games. You wanna play?" He asked.

"Sure." They said and grabbed a controller. While they were playing, Ronnie looked over at Angel.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"You look sad. What's wrong?" Ronnie asked.

"I haven't seen my dad in a long time." Angel replied.

"Oh. Do you know where he is?"

"No. I really miss him." Angel said.

"Me too." Issy said.

"Don't worry. You'll see him soon." Ronnie said and hugged them.

* * *

Izzy woke up the next morning and looked over at Jordan. He smiled and kissed her cheek. Izzy got dressed and went into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Jordan got up and noticed Izzy was gone. She got dressed and left her room. She found him the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning." Izzy said. He handed her a plate with pancakes and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks." Jordan said and sat next to him and ate. Jordan washed the dishes when they were finished.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Jordan asked.

"Wanna walk around the town for awhile?" Izzy suggested.

"Sure."

The two left the house and walked around town and went to the mall. They decided to take a break and sat on a bench.

"Izzy?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"When are you going to see the girls? It's been awhile since you saw them."

"I'm not sure when. I just don't wanna be around _her_." Izzy replied.

"Maybe you can see them tomorrow." Jordan said.

"Ok." Izzy said and hugged her.

* * *

**I hope you liked it**


	8. Seeing the girls

**I finally got a new idea!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

"Daddy!" Issy said and hugged Izzy's leg. Tammy was watching the girls again and Izzy decided to see them.

"We missed you so much!" Angel said, hugging him.

"I missed you too." Izzy said and hugged them.

"Where were you?" Issy asked.

"Yeah. We haven't seen you in awhile." Angel replied.

"Oh. I was staying at one of my friend's house." Izzy said.

"Oh ok. When are you coming back?" Angel asked.

"Uhh. I don't know yet. Where's your mother?" Izzy replied.

"She left with Ziggy. I dunno what they're doing." Angel said.

_"Great. I won't have to be around her." _Izzy thought.

* * *

"Bye girls." Izzy said as he hugged his daughters again.

"Bye." They said and hugged back.

"When are you coming back?" Issy asked.

"I don't know yet." Izzy said.

"Ok." Izzy hugged them again and left.

* * *

"Did you go see Angel and Issy?" Jordan asked. Izzy and Jordan were in her house again watching a movie.

"Yeah. I missed them." Izzy said.

"Was Hazel there?" She asked.

"No. She was with Ziggy again. I'm glad she wasn't there." Izzy said.

"Oh. Ok." Jordan said and continued to watch the movie. After it was over, Jordan looked at Izzy.

"What do you wanna do now?" She asked. Jordan blushed as he kissed her.

"I have an idea." Izzy said and winked at her.

"Izzy, we can't. You're married." Jordan said.

"Well..."

"What is it?" Jordan asked.

"I've been thinking about...getting a divorce." Izzy said.

"Really?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah. I don't want her to do this to me again if I stay with her." Izzy replied. Jordan stayed silent.

"When are you gonna tell her."

"I don't know yet." Izzy said.

* * *

**That's it for now! I have some ideas for the story, but they happen later. A few are about Hazel and Tammy.**


End file.
